Birthday Disaster
by thecupcakequeen
Summary: 'Suddenly I smelt something burning from the kitchen. Oh please let it not be what I think it is'. Is Edward Cullen as really as perfect as he seems? Well,today he seems to be having a bad day. The thing is its Bella's birthday. Uh oh. Not good at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_**'Suddenly I smelt something burning from the kitchen. Oh please let it not be what I thi**__**nk it is' **_**Is Edward Cullen as really as perfect as he seems? Today he seems to be having a bad day. The thing is its Bella's birthday. Uh oh. Not good at all. Poor Edward, will any of his birthday plans for his love work out at all?**

~ooOoo~

A cool breeze swept across the grass in our meadow, making the multi-coloured flowers sway gently, almost as if they were dancing. Bella's hair softly rippled against my shoulder, her all-too-familiar sweet freesia scent enveloping me with its warmth and love. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing her familiar fragrant flavour burn its way down my throat, drowning my throat with venom. I immediately swallowed it back, forcing down the monster inside me who wanted nothing more than to rip apart my Bella's throat and drink her blood. Even though I was now desensitised, her smell was a portent and strong as it had been on that fateful day in Biology, where I had been given both heaven and hell wrapped up together into an intoxicating package.

Trying to distract myself from my thoughts I asked Bella the same question for what seemed like the hundredth time. "There must be something that you want for your birthday". Tomorrow was Bella's eighteenth birthday and so far she had refused all my offers on giving a present. But I was determined that Bella was going to get something, hopefully a new shiny blue Audi coupe that I had in mind. It was about time she replaced that poor rusted excuse of a truck with something much more sophisticated and faster.

"I can get you that Audi Coupe", I began. "All you have to do is just say the word".

Bella sighed. "How many times have we gone through this Edward? You know that I don't want anything for my birthday", she said, saying the last word like it was a curse.

She was so stubborn! Why couldn't she just let me get her a present? Humans were supposed to enjoy things like birthdays. It was a day when gifts were heaped upon you and everyone was supposed nice to you and does whatever you wanted. Of course that applied to humans in general, but then Bella was no normal human. I mean, who would willingly walking into the clutches of a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing you to death just to save the person you love? That is most definitely not considered normal human behaviour. But that was one of the many reasons for why I loved her so.

I suddenly grinned to myself; perhaps I needed a change in tactics to persuade her. She had said that I _dazzled _her, an idea that seemed quite preposterous to me. Our features were designed to be attractive to our prey to lure them in, like a carnivorous flower. Little did Bella know that she dazzled _me _every single day. Her sweet smile that lights up her warm chocolate brown eyes, her unfailing kindness towards her peers, the way she blushed, tinting her cheeks crimson and how her soft luscious lips, as sweet and delicate as a strawberry moved against mine in perfect synchronisation whenever we kissed made me feel as if I had fallen in love with her all over again. Bella was an angel sent from the lights of heaven just for me. Just the thought of it filled me with intense pleasure.

I carefully readjusted Bella, who was sitting in my lap, so that she was facing me and pressed my lips against the hollow just under her ear.

"I know that you don't want anything for your birthday love", I murmured against her skin, laying a trail of kisses down her throat. I stopped when I reached the base of her throat and paid special attention to it while I continued "But I really do want to get you something. Everyone should get a gift on their birthday, especially you".

Bella was breathing unevenly in my lap, her eyes unfocused. I pressed my mouth against the hollow of her throat lingering there for a moment, before making my way up her throat.

"Pleeaase, for me?" I implored, my lips brushing against her hot blushing cheek.

"It's too…much. I don't…need…anything. It's…unnecessary" Bella managed to gasp out incoherently.

"Nothing is too much for you. I could give you the whole world and would still want to give you more" I said leaning back and looking at Bella seriously in the eyes.

"Please?" I asked, in a pleading voice, widening my eyes, hoping that it worked.

"O..okay. But nothing…too expensive. Promise?"

A wave of sheer exhilaration and happiness washed over me. She finally agreed to let my buy something for her! A thousand different possibilities were racing through my mind. I was pretty sure my elation was evident on my face and suddenly I was kissing her with all I had. Nothing else mattered in that moment; the world was a blur around me. It was just me and her; there was no sound in the meadow except for Bella's ragged breath and her frantic heartbeat which I could feel through her shirt.

Bella looked up at me sheepishly "I have to go. Work, remember?" I groaned. It was Thursday, and Bella was due to arrive at Newton's for her afternoon shift. She didn't have to go. I could think of much better things to do.

"You know, you don't have to go." I said suggestively, my hand trailing down her arm. Bella removed her arm and looked at me with mock sternness. "Edward, I can't just skip work for no reason!"

"Oh, but you see love, there _is _a reason." Bella looked at me, her mouth set in a firm line, yet her eyes were shining with amusement.

"No way, Edward, no way". Bella stood up, smoothing down her now crumpled jeans and then quickly leant down to kiss me swiftly on the cheek. "Bye Edward. See you tonight." And with that, she left the meadow in the direction of her Chevy, leaving me pondering on what to get her for tomorrow and whether my _dazzling _was really that effective…

~ooOoo~

I bent down into a crouch following that mouth-watering scent, letting my instincts take over the reins. I now had three hours before Bella came home with nothing left to do. So I decided to go hunting, something which I hadn't done for a very long time. After Bella's accident in Phoenix, I had refused to leave her side, despite her pleas for me to go hunt. My eyes were dangerously black now and I knew it wouldn't be safe to stay with her without hunting soon.

But now as I ran through the forest chasing down a particularly large elk I had stumbled upon by accident, I concentrated on the kill, exhilaration coursing through my veins, with the anticipation of seeing Bella later in the back of my mind.

~ooOoo~

**Aww, don't you guys just love Edward and want to give him a big big hug? I have the storyline for the next two chapters mapped out. The rate on how fast I update depends on how many reviews I get. Oh and did you guys realise that Bella's birthday is going to be on Friday. Like Friday the thirteenth? The unluckiest day of the year, muahaahaha ;) .**

**So please leave me a review? Pretty please with Edward on top? Free cupcakes!**

**-Frosty xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky woman. She even owns Edward ): .**

~ooOoo~

By the time I had finished hunting, I had downed three elks, two deer and a small black bear that I had came across by pure luck as black bears weren't usually found so late in the year. Above me the sky had darkened to a purplish black with dark grey clouds rolling ominously towards the residential area of Forks, dangerously close to where Bella was. A thunderstorm was coming, I could feel it. And from the size of those clouds it was going to be a big one.

I was running back to Bella's house, anxious to get there as quickly as possible, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Without stopping I took out my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. One glance at the screen showed that it was Emmett calling. "Hello?" I said, the impatient thick in my voice.

"Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. "There's a storm coming, and it's a hell of a big one!"

"Yes, as if I couldn't see that", I said sarcastically.

"Well we are going to play football: three on three. Esme's being referee".

"Sorry, Emmett I can't". Besides, the teams will be even without me.

"Aw, man". I could almost imagine Emmett's face slipping into a pout, like he was a kid whose candy had been taken away from him. "You don't do anything fun these days. Still something funny could happen to Bella", he said laughing loudly. I scowled.

"Ha, ha, very funny, _not." _

"It is funny!" Emmett began laughing even harder than before.

"Goodbye" I said simply, pressing the end button as a flash of bright lightning briefly illuminated the dark sky, followed by a resounding boom a couple of seconds later.

57 seconds later exactly, I was standing in front of the back of Bella's house, by the window. I could hear Bella and Charlie finishing off their dinner.

"So Bells, how was work?"

"It was okay", I heard Bella reply softly. I could hear her rinsing a plate. "I am really tired now, I going to bed now." I grinned at Bella's failed attempt to appear nonchalant.

"Okay then honey. Goodnight". _It seems like she is getting more tired these days. Must be the rain… _I laughed inwardly at Charlies thoughts. It seemed that he was more observant than he looked and that he cared for his daughter deep down, even though he didn't show it. I knew what Charlie was going to give Bella. He and Renee had collaborated and bought a scrapbook kit and a digital camera to record the memories of Bella's senior year, her last year of high school.

"You too dad". Bella replied, before running up the stairs. In her haste she fell over, and bashed her knee against the corner of the stair. "Owww", hissed Bella, too quietly for Charlie to hear. Suddenly I felt anxious. Had Bella hurt herself badly? To my relief, a couple of moments later Bella resumed climbing up the stairs, though this time with less haste and more carefulness. Good girl. It was starting to rain harder now, the sky black as pitch as the trees swayed with the howling wind like they were doing some kind of eerie dance. I deftly climbed up the surface of Bella's house and leaped through the window, landing without a sound in Bella's warm bedroom. I laid down on her bed and waited for her arrival.

The door opened and then Bella entered the room, looking around anxiously. She walked up to the window and looked down at the damp grass below. "Edward?"

I tried not to laugh. "Over here". Bella spun around then gasped, swaying slightly on the spot. I reached out for her my hands gripping her wrists and pulled her down beside me so that she was laying on top me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her even closer to me and nuzzled my face against her neck, inhaling her mouth-watering scent, welcoming the burn in my throat instead of shying away from it. "Don't scare me like that again!" said Bella. I pressed my mouth against her jugular vein, enjoying the feel of her skin. "I apologise for frightening you".

Bella sighed and then fisted her hands into my hair, tilting my face up to meet mine. She leant down until her lips were hovering just inches away from mine. "Well perhaps you could make it up", she murmured, smiling innocently, her sweet breath fanning across my face. I groaned, this girl was going to be the death of me. Bella pressed her lips against mine and we shared a soft, romantic kiss before I had to break it off, Bella's intoxicating scent becoming too much for me to handle. I hoped that someday that would change. I rolled onto my side, still holding on to Bella so that we were facing each other and rested my forehead against hers, our breathing both ragged.

Outside there was another snap of crackling lightning then on cue, the rumble of thunder, lightning up the whole room for one brief second the loudest of them all tonight. I wondered how Emmett's football game was faring. This weather was pretty extreme, even for vampires as I listened to the wind shrieking. Beside me, Bella cringed and curled up into a ball, burying her face in the pillow, muffling a whimper. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder "Bella, are you all right?" I asked, worried by Bella's sudden change in behaviour. Bella shook her head into the pillow, "It's okay", she mumbled, "I'm alright".

"No you're not", I said firmly. I gently pried Bella from her fetal position and held her against my chest. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked stroking her cheek, wondering why was she so distressed. "I don't like the sound of storms", she whispered, "They scare me…"

"Oh Bella", I said, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Don't be afraid. Thunderstorms are nothing to fear. They can't hurt you".

Bella shivered, then looked up at me, her big brown eyes wide with fear, "I know", she sighed, "But I can't help thinking that the lightning might hit the roof and burn the house down…"

"That would never happen", I said reassuringly. Not on my watch.

"Do you promise?" asked Bella.

"I swear. I will always protect you. No matter what", my voice burning with my sincerity. And that was the truth. I would protect Bella from harm with my life, whether it was from an untied shoelace or a sadistic vampire intent on killing her, I would always protect her.

"Thank you", whispered Bella, her eyes shining with tears.

I lifted my face up and kissed a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes, "Anytime, anything".

The raging storm had ceased to a halt, the pouring rain reduced to nothing but a light drizzle all traces of thunder and lightning gone. Beside me, Bella's eyes were starting to droop slightly. She must be so tired. I began humming her the lullaby that I had composed for her with her in mind.

I had just finished singing her lullaby when Bella fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, a content expression on her face. I tucked the blanket around her so that she wasn't exposed to my cold skin and wrapped an arm over her waist.

"Edward", mumbled Bella, "Love you". I smiled. Bella was sleep-talking again. I enjoyed listening to her sleep-talk; this was the only time her thoughts were partially unguarded from me. "I love you too, my beautiful human. More than you would ever know", I whispered softly into the darkness, even though she couldn't hear me. Bella smiled, as if she heard.

And in that small perfect moment, I knew exactly what I was going to give Bella for her birthday tomorrow.

~ooOoo~

**Phew…I have finally finished writing chapter 2 for this fic. Yay :D ! I just adore sweet moments between Edward and Bella, don't you :) ? So what surprises do you think that Edward has in store for Bella tomorrow on her unlucky birthday?**

**MY TARGET OF REVIEWS: 5 REVIEWS=CHAPTER 3!**

**So please leave a review and enjoy! ;D**

**-Frosty xxx**


	3. AN

**-Authors Note-(sorry this isn't a chapter :/)**

**Heh, heh this is the first time I've ever needed to write one of these. **

**I have decided to put Birthday Disaster on hold for a while (I don't know for how long), as I am going overseas very soon to visit my grandmother who is currently very, very sick. :'(**

**The real world can suck sometimes and throw you curveballs and right now, I think I need to have a break from writing to think things over, as well as the fact that there is not a lot of good internet access found where I am going. D:**

**I am so, so sorry for doing this but I think that this is the best decision for now. I am also not sure whether people are liking this fic and I am not very clear about this. I WILL continue this fic someday, if you're wondering if I am just going to leave it like this. I'm just not sure when…**

**I hope that you guys understand why I am doing this and once again I am so very sorry. Please don't hate me or be angry with me though I would understand if you are. **

**Anyway, as a small consolation I am posting a sneak peek/preview of chapter 3 for Birthday Disaster. Yes, you heard me right, that's one preview for chapter 3 of Birthday Disaster. **_**Le gasp gasp! **_**:O**

**So read and enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: Sneak Peek _

"Edward Cullen!" Alice screamed shrilly "I can't believe that you have been holding out on me for so long! I cringed slightly at Alice's voice, which was very high-pitched and loud, even for my vampire ears. I instinctively looked down at Bella to see if she was disturbed, even though I was only talking on the phone. Bella was sleeping peacefully beside me, her breathing deep and even. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Hopefully about something good.

So what did you see?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Edward! Your idea is beautiful! I know that Bella is absolutely going to love it!" Alice gushed, her previous foul mood suddenly evaporating leaving nothing but pure excitement. "Can we have a party?"

**And that's all I am giving you guys. So what do you reckon, like or no like? Yes, no, maybe? Wonderful or horrible? Please tell me what you think (even from anon readers maybe?) as it really does help me get inspiration. A LOT. :D**

**Once again I am so very sorry and this is me signing out now.**

**Lots and lots of hugs and cupcakes**

**-Frosty xoxo**


End file.
